


Reason to Get Drunk: Sans

by Katakatica



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funny, M/M, Mute Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route, Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Smut, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakatica/pseuds/Katakatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a crazy night you end up in your neighbours' apartment instead of yours. You can barely remember what you had done to get so drunk but you're sure that the (one-woman) party had been a blast. If only you could remember...<br/>(it's not every day, after all, that you make out with a very hot skeleton on the couch, still very drunk.) On your quest to recall just what kind of crap you had managed to dig yourself into, you realize that maybe drinking so much isn't that bad (well at least not when it scores you a boyfriend).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing you noticed when you woke up on a sunny Sunday morning was how much the light hurt your eyes. The second: the headache that threathened to make you puke. The world seemed to be swinging with you in a sluggish manner, just enough to make you even dizzier. To make it all better, you were sure that you were not lying in your own bed. After all, the ceiling above you - pretty much the only thing you had the strength to stare at - was not your own. It was a deep blue, and was littered by the kind of star-shaped plastic that glowed at night. It was somewhat stylish, you had to remark to yourself.

Lazily, you managed to turn on your side with a yawn, hands going up to rub at your eyes. You could feel something sticky stain them: had you forgotten to wash off the indecent amount of mascara you had used the night before? It was unlike you to do such a thing: you despised make-up more than anything and because of it, you refused to leave it on your face even a tad bit more than what was necessary. A groan escaped you as the back of your head started pounding even more: it had faded so nicely into a dull ache just a few moments before. Your mouth felt dry and your body heavy.

Just what had happened to you?

As you were about to kick yourself off the unfamiliar - and quite weird, racecar-shaped! - bed, your concentration was broken by the sound of something - or well, someone - pushing the door open.

"HUMAN, I SEE THAT YOU ARE AWAKE!" a way-too-loud ( and not to mention quite familiar) voice exclaimed in sheer glee. You flinched a bit, however, the volume only causing the pain in your brain to worsen. By then, you were a hundred percent sure that your were hungover. You could faintly recall going to your favorite bar all alone, then hopping into a cab once the ungodly amount of alcohol you have consumed was starting to make you drowsy. You were sure that you had gotten home safe - with that you meant in one piece and with all your belongings - and yet, you were not in your home. You, seeing a way-too-bright-for-suchamorning skeleton stand in the doorway, knew where you were however. Somehow, you had ended up in your neighour's apartment.

How, you had no idea.

"Hi, Papyrus.." you mumbled sleepily, voice raspy and weak. Great, you may have caught a cold, too! You should have taken your coat instead of only a thin sweater."How did I end up here?" yawning widely, you suddenly realized that you _stank_. Badly. It only took you a moment to realize why, too. The pants you wore had been soaked in vomit. Most probably your own. Just how gross was that?! Somehow, you wished that the poor skeleton - probably your saviour still - had possessed the indecency to strip you. Or at least try and wash your pants - maybe even with you in them.

"HUMAN, YOU HAVE WORRIED THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS BROTHER SANS GREATLY!" you flushed a bit at the mention of the older half of the skeleton brothers. While you adored goofy Papyrus - albeit only from afar most of the time as you did not have the courage to actually ask to hang out with him other than the times the two of you met in the small yard of your complex or in the grocery stores - you felt something completely different for Sans. Again, you were not someone to try an communicate with the object of your undying - and very strange, you may add - affection, but a girl could hope, right? Maybe one day he would swipe you off your sweet without a word and...

"HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY? YOUR CHEEKS ARE VERY PINK AGAIN! ARE YOU GOING TO BE SICK AGAIN?" Poor Papyrus seemed very worried about you. Cheeks dusted a soft pink you quickly shook your head and forced your dry lips to curl into a weak, sleepy smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Just tired." you uttered sleepily."I.. thanks for taking care of me...I guess?" you added after a moment or two, still too tired to speak without stopping for a moment or two after every few words. Papyrus did not seem to notice as he laughed, clapping his hands together in a quite obnoxious - aka very loud - manner. Couldn't he see that your head hurt?

"IT WAS NOT ME, HUMAN. MY BROTHER SANS FOUND YOU AT OUR DOORSTEP. YOU WERE TRYING TO GET INTO OUR HOUSE. YOU MUST HAVE COME TO VISIT US, RIGHT?"

You did not have the heart to tell innocent little Papyrus that he was wrong. He was too sweet to find out that your sudden - and probably very silly - appearance had been guided by alcohol. Maybe you had missed your door, maybe you had actually gained enough courage to knock on their door. You had always been very awkward and a little, well, shy. You just hated how people - both human and monsters - could talk so freely while you had to think every sentence of yours through twice. Your biggest fear, after all, was saying something stupid, something embarrassing. It was silly,yes, you could have been afraid of so many other things but... Your brain decided to work like this. You hated it, but could do nothing.

"Bro, leave the poor soul alone for a moment," Sans's voice caused you to look up: suddenly the shorter skeleton was there behind his brother,  grinning as always. If anything, he seemed even more amused than ever."We had a rough night, hadn't we, babe?"

You stared ahead for a long minute, blinking. He had called you babe...

Wait.

What?


	2. Chapter 2

It took you about half an hour to understand that you had made out with your crush. On their couch. And he liked it - or so he said through his snickers. Apparently, he had no idea you would not remember the next day. If anything, you were sure he should have been offended - both by your actions in your very drunken haze and now. And yet, he was amused, behaving as if he had not laughed so hard in months. You knew that was not true: you could often hear his heart laughter even in your house with closed doors. He did not speak much, but his voice sometimes rivalled his brothers.

Luckily however, Sans was moderating himself at the moment, probably because he had a feeling of just how much misery you were in. He sat by you on the bed, a hand around your waist, chuckling lightly even as you turned away once you mumbled briefly about what you could and what you could not  remember clearly. His closeness felt right.

"Well, you surely looked happy to be with me!" he said, a hand going up to tangle in your hair. His bones were cool and firm but not as hard as they looked. You wondered how it worked but you were too bashful to inquire about it, especially in such a situation. And well, you didn't really care as long as his touch felt nice.

"I..I'm sorry for how stupid I acted last night," you mumbled softly, looking down at your hands that lay on your lap. Your pants were still stained: gross.

"It's okay, babe, everyone has those off days. Plus you were quite adorable when you realized that you weren't home." Sans did not seem mad at you at all. You were glad about that."Plus making out with you was not bad at all," he was smirking, you were sure, even without looking at him. Everything else seemed more interesting than his face when you were blushing so madly. Really.

"I... I kinda wish I remembered that part," you said before your sanity could have stopped you, a squeal that hurt even your own ears escaping you when your realized just how silly you had sounded. Not only had you assaulted - well, in a way - the skeleton of your dreams at night, you had just admitted that you wanted to know what it was like kissing him. You blushed madly once more, allowing a little whine to escape you.

"Fuck, you're too cute!" Sans said after a minute of just staring towards you, carefull grabbing your chin and turning your head to look at him. You did not shy away from his touch: in fact, you leant into it a bit. Your head still hurt and your heart was pounding but the concern and care and affection in his eyes - or the eyesockets, you were seriously confused on what you should call them - was just too much.

And then, he kissed you. It was a funny feeling: teeth pressing against your lips. A bit cold, but not too bad. Calming even. Your eyes fluttered shut as your arms wound against his neck by instinct. It was perfect.

"BROTHER, HUMAN, OUR FRIENDS ARE HERE AND WOULD LIKE TO MEET THE HUMAN!" Papyrus's usual bellow caused you to shudder and turn your head away, flustered as he stood in the door, grinning at you and Sans.

"Bro, just wait a moment, we'll be out there soon. I'll just lend you some clothes, babe, I don't think we have time for you to go home and come back. Some of our..friends are very impatient. Undyne wanted to come last night when she heard about your little.. adventure last night."

You gaped at him before finally nodding a bit. You had so many things to ask him suddenly but all your questions died in your throat. Great, you must have looked like some kind of stupid seal again.

"A very cute seal," Sans chuckled into your ear. Eyes wide, you stared at him."You asked me last night if you really look like a seal when you just don't know what to do. You're making that face again." He stood up and walked to the door."I'll go and get you some stuff, you can go to Pap's bathroom till then."

"I..okay?" you mumbled finally, mainly to his back as he closed the door. Your movements were sluggish as you made your way to the other door, groaning in pain when the door made a loud creak. You spotted the sink and nearly made a dash to it, tentatively raising your head to glance into the small mirror that hang above it. God, you looked awful. You washed your face, hoping that it helped you to look a bit more...alright. Part of yourself for saying okay to the little meeting instead of just going back to sleep. These people, you did not even know. You were probably going to embarrass yourself in front of them only. But you could not say no to anyone. It was something you hated but couldn't change.

"Babe, I've got your clothes..well, mine." Sans spoke from the other side of the shut door. You shuffled there and opened it partially.

"I'll change quickly." you mumbled."Thanks Sans and..sorry for whatever I did last night. Again. I..I don't drink often but when I do, this happens."

"Leave it, babe. Just don't ever go alone. Not everyone is as innocent and sweet as you are when you're drunk."

You blushed madly at that once, cheeks such a deep shade of crimson one would have thought you had a fever. With a sigh, you discarded your soiled clothes - expect for your underwear, obviously - and tugged on Sans's clothes. They hang loosely on your thinner frame. You did not even bother to look at your reflection again as you walked outside, rubbing at your eyes once more.

Sans stared at you silently for a few moments, cheeks dusted a dark blue. You hoped that meant well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still sorry lol  
> pointless fluff otl


	3. Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you meet Undyne and Alphys and realize that in fact you ARE in a relationship with the skeleton of your dreams.

So maybe you should have checked how you looked because just as you were about to mumble something to Sans - concerning just how comfortable his clothes were - a tall, blue-skinned monster pushed him out of your reach. She did not seem to care much about how she had barged into Sans's room, in fact, she seemed quite at home even there.

"So you are the human that has melted our little Sans's heart, eh?" she asked. You just nodded a bit albeit you weren't even sure about what she had just said. After that for a minute until she talked again, you stared, mouth agape."I'm Undyne, best friend to this idiot and his brother." she looked at you from head to toe with her one eye - the other was covered by an eyepatch which made you shudder inwardly - and grinned so wide you were sure her ears..well, fins were going to fall off. Undyne was a monster unlike any you have met before, resembling a fish in a somewhat charming way. Despite her scaly skin, the lack of one eye and her somewhat scary look, she was... beautiful. Suddenly, you felt incredibly self-conscious: compared to her you were just a regular human with mousy hair, crooked teeth and many, many other flaws.

"Hi.." you mumbled, forcing yourself to grin a little as you tilted your head up to look her in the eye."Nice to meet you.." you uttered your name after that albeit you were sure that she already knew it by then. You weren't sure why however, given that you were nothing but the wacky neighbour who was usually too shy to even say hello. To make it all better, you had literally thrown yourself over Sans the night before. He did not seem to mind it - judged by his actions and words in the morning - but one could never be sure if he was merely trying to be nice to you. What if he thought you were insane and you would snap if he didn't act the way you wanted him to. Your head ached from all the thinking so you shook it, causing Undyne to snigger at you.

"I know the perfect recipe for your sickness, human." she said with another face-splitting grin."You seem like you need it."

You just nodded dumbly, pursing your lips just a bit as you followed her to the living room. You had to keep a hand on the waist of the pants you wore in order to keep it up. You did not want to further embarrass yourself with letting it slip off.

"Alphy, this is Sansy-boy's girlfriend!" Undyne's loud voice tore you out of your concentration. You look up with blazing cheeks, only to have to look down only a moment later. The monster the fish-girl (or woman? you could never guess the age of monsters which was good, you supposed) was talking to a tiny dinosaur-like monster. This _Alphy_ was yellow from head to toe, and quite cute. She wore a simple black dress and a blush: was it Undyne's effect maybe?

"Hello there, I'm Dr Alphys," Alphys mumbled softly."I'm Undyne's girlfriend, by the way.." she added shyly, staring up at you as if you were either going to frown or do something worse. You just shot her a weary grin, face already stinging from faking so many smiles.

"I'm not with Sans, by the way..I guess.." you added quietly, soft enough for Undyne not to hear it. You were just plainly confused. Yes, you had cuddled the skeleton in the morning, but other than that, everything you had done with him had been under the influence of one too many cocktails. You were sure that the Bloody Mary you last drunk (as far as you could remember, at least) was the guilty little bastard. Vodka had never been a good friend of yours so you usually asked the bartender to not put much of it into your drink. This time, however, you had not been paying attention as the guy had mixed your drink. You were too interested in your fingers as you tried to mumble back answers to his questions. He had been a little pushy, but at least he did not drug you. Now that you thought back to what little you could remember of the last night, you realized that a lot of worse things could have happened. You shook off your thoughts, only to see Alphys giggling quietly to herself.

"Papyrus called us yesterday on skype, yelling something about his brother finally having the courage to invite you." she spoke softly as if she was telling a secret. You furrowed your brows a little. Was it true? One could never now. With a huff, you managed to shake your head again. It was starting to hurt your brain even more.

"I'm sure he was just exaggerating." you mumbled softly. Just as you were about to say something, strong, bony arms wrapped around your middle from the back and something nuzzled your neck.

"Nope babe, she's telling the truth." it was Sans, hugging you even closer for a moment before letting go of you. You sighed in disappointment without even realizing it.

"I.. okay," you mumbled."I'm way too hungover to understand this." you said finally, putting a hand on your pounding head. It was a good excuse and well, it was very true. Sadly.

"What a nerd." Undyne sniggered as she re-entered the living room, holding a steaming cup in her hands. You had not even noticed that she had left."Drink this as quickly as you can. May knock you out for a couple of hours but it's still better than suffering."

"You sound like you know what you're talking about." you muttered without really thinking, only to realize moments later that you may have been quite rude. Blushing furiously, you started blabbering out apologies like a broken record. You must have seemed stupid.

"Hey, hey nerd, that was good. Don't apologise for something like this." Undyne awkwardly patted your head with one hand."Now, go sit down, get comfy, and let the magic work in your _bones_."

You obeyed like a child, sipping the thick liquid with a frown. It tasted positively vile. But by the time you were down with it, you felt a little better...

Then you threw up, all over your pants...

No.

Wait.

Sans's pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sings silly songs*  
> I don't even know what to say xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you ramble, ramble, and throw up  
> (heads up for a slightly graphic description o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (heads up for a slightly graphic description of vomiting..)

Sans held your hair up as you continued to empty the contents of your stomach into the toilet. Your cheeks burned with shame but you could do nothing, frame shaking just a bit. You had felt a little better when drinking whatever Undyne had given you - for all you knew it could have been poison, really - and even now your headache was gone, but you just could not stop coughing and hacking, bile pouring out your mouth like rain. It was incredibly disgusting and very, very smelly.

"Well babe," Sans patted your head a little, voice wawering a bit. You just couldn't tell whether he was worried or amused, and frankly, you couldn't have cared less at the moment. Soon, however, you felt better, able to finally shut your eyes and pant, lips still parted. You hadn't been so exhausted in a long time."Suppose Undyne's brew was good on your stomach."

Had Sans attempted to say a pun that your brain was not getting? You weren't sure. He had said it on his usual tone, the one he used for jokes - you had heard it quite a few times already, not that you had been spying on him and Papyrus or anything, you just happened to be neighbours who went to the same places very often - but it just had not been funny. At all. As you slowly turned your head to look at him, you assumed that your mind was correct for once. He looked too distressed to be fooling around. He was..frowning? Or something like that, usual grin turned upside down. It was almost funny in a way.

Just as you were about to remark something, a glass of water was shoved in your hand. You shook as you took it, not sure if it was a good idea. Your stomach was still swirling with nausea, something you just noticed.

"Don't swallow, spit it out. 's just water, babe."

You stared at Sans for a whole minute with furrowed brows, only for your face to flush an even wilder shade of red when your thoughts wandered to forbidden territories. He could not have said that on purpose: he was a skeleton. He most probably lacked knowledge about certain topics.

The way he sniggered to himself as you rinsed your mouth then asked for some toothpaste told you otherwise. Wrapping your mind around this skeleton was _hard._ He was just..weird. He called you babe, he seemed to like you and he absolutely showed no signs of detesting you for being stupid enough to make-out with him on a couch. Drunk. But before, he had never showed any signs of liking you. At all. He would greet you each morning when you met, yes, but that was all. It wasn't like you fought for his attention either, but still. You had blushed a few times around him even before the whole..incident the night before.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he breathed into your ear before helping you up. You glanced at yourself in the mirror, only to let out a sound of absolute disgust.

"Silence is golden.." you mumbled before shooting a glare at your reflection. You were even paler than before and seemed to be shaking albeit you barely noticed. To put it frankly, you were a disaster on two legs. Worse than usual, at least.

"Wow, what a comeback:" Sans sniggered and ruffled your hair.

Soon, you were sitting on the couch again, hanging your head in utter shame. You had just made a new record of humiliating yourself in front of people twice in the span of twelve hours. How stupid. Pouting to yourself a bit, you nearly shrieked when a strong bony arm wrapped around your waist.

"Babe, stop _skullking_ , you have done nothing wrong. If anything, you have spiced up our morning. Last night, too."

You just shook your head a bit. You were still a bit dizzy but you felt better, your sanity slowly seeping back into your brain. Untill then, you had not cared much about what was going on. You had believed what you've been told and that was it. It was just too hard to actually concentrate on anything. But now, feeling better, you glanced as Sans shyly.

"I.. I just don't get you." You mumbled without really thinking."I know you told me already that you don't mind what happened last night but seriously, Sans. I broke in and kissed you. I.."

"Babe, shut it. You did what you felt like and trust me I don't regret it. If you do, you can always back out, but.." for a moment, concern and something else, something darker seemed to pass his face. You didn't like that expression at all."look, if you regret it because I'm a monster, I get it."

"No Sans, that's not it!" You nearly shouted. Then again, you could: there was no one around anymore,for whatever reason.They must have left when you had been rushed to the bathroom.You were something relieved."Look, I'm your neighbour. I burst into your apartment one moment and just kissed you. If I were you I would creeped out..:" You were rambling. Badly. When you were nervous, you had the tendency to be like this. It was bad..

"Yeah yea whatever." Sans's expression softened and his usual grin returned."Let's just not talk about this..whatever. You need to rest."

You sighed at that but said nothing for a long while before bravely pressing a kiss onto his cheekbone."Kinda wish this lasted longer.." you mumbled, but already, you were yawning widely.

Sans watched over, blessing and cursing Undyne for giving you more alcohol.

"As they say, the hair of the dog is the best for a hangover, heh? " he sniggered to himself, carding his fingers through your hair. He had never grinned so wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Undyne is mean.  
>  Anyway, I hope it was clear that poor 'you' wasn't really getting better through the chapter. It's really late here and to be completely honest if writing wasn't keeping me alive I'd be writing. I'm sort of going through a rough time with all these exams piled up and stuff. Have a whole lot to pass still next week. I alos lost my glasses (okay, I kinda lay on them and they are unusable now) so being on the PC hurts. Umm, OH, so... not sure if it's okay to ask stuff like this on the site (such a newbie otl) but do you guys want Sans's POV? I can totally imagine his side of the story but I'm not sure if it wouldn't be too boring to repeat a whole bunch of what had happened (then again a lot of background info would be in it :)) So yeah, I'm kinda torn :D btw, the hangover remedy thing comes from real life experience, one time we went to the capital, drunk, were a little sick the day after...got drunk that night on wine. So it kinda works LOL. (i..guess xD)   
> this is all for this stupid note. I need sleep <3


	5. Chapter 5

Sans had never found humans too appealing - on the outside, at least - until he had laid his eyes on you. He could recall that day quite clearly despite how some time had passed since then, maybe because his memory was not one to fade or maybe, but only maybe, you were just a little special to him, from the start. He was holding onto a large box filled with some books and other knick-knacks when you passed him, gaze on the ground.

At first, he became a little more alarmed. Quite a few people despised monsters for what they were: there was a chance that you were like that, too. But then, he noticed you walked, large hoodie pulled into your eyes, steps a little hesitant, breaths loud and quick. Only then did it occur to him that maybe, you were scared. But was it him who had managed to startle you so much? Those who were petrified of his kin were nowhere near as bad as the humans who hated them, but he knew that living around someone who was so afraid could be a little complicated. To test the waters with you, he lightly poked your shoulder."Hey kid," he called, permanent grin in place.

He did not expect you to flinch and look at him with wide eyes. Then, you blushed furiously and spluttered out the most adorable _h..hi_ he had ever heard. That moment, he knew that his soul had been stolen. By you. A human who seemed awfully..scared? Or maybe just shy."Y..you are new here, right?" you mumbled quietly, glancing down at the ground once more. He wondered what was so interesting about them.

"Yeah, me and my brother are just moving in!" he said and stepped just a tad closer to you, fascinated by the way you blushed even more. Adorable.

After that little meeting, the two of you met from time to time, in the grocery store nearby or even at a nice cream shop once. However, you rarely initiated conversations. Oftentimes, you just stood still for a few moments, blushed madly, then turned around and pretended as if you had not been staring at him for some time. From most others, he would have thought this type of behaviour was rude and maybe even offensive, but from you, the skeleton decided that it was just adorable.

And then, you appeared at his doorstep, all kinds of drunk and giggly. For once, you were _bold_ , grinning from ear to ear as you sashayed into the living room of his and his brother's apartment. He was enticed by the way you walked: your hips had swayed lightly from side to side and you even made a show of sitting down in a somewhat alluring manner, crossing your legs with a coy smiled. He liked this _you_ despite how he adored your usual shy self.

"Guess humans are weird when they drink," he had thought at that time, only to be shocked when you grabbed his hoodie and tugged him in, grinning.

And then, you were kissing him feverishly, eyes closed.

Sans was sure that he had died and went to heaven. After all, there was no way that you felt anything towards him. He was a monster and well, you were a human, a very shy one at that. Maybe alcohol just turned your mind around. Maybe you were not even kissing him, maybe he was dreaming. If he was, he did not want to wake up.

Later, when you drunkenly slurred to him about how you liked him, how you always looked for him wherever you were, how you even considered yourself a stalker, he realized that maybe you were telling the truth. After all, he had to realize as he carded his bony fingers through you soft hair: alcohol is said to bring the truth out.

He could not help but wonder just what would have happened if you had not ended up going up to the wrong door in your haze. Then again, maybe he did not even want to know for he, just like you, would have probably been too much of a coward to admit his feelings without you showing them first.

"Guess sometimes alcohol is the answer, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.mushy.  
> ew.  
> we need angst :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things speed up a bit, only to slow down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: slight verbal abuse  
> timejump (which will be important later on)

You had not seen Sans or Papyrus in quite some time and you were starting to miss the two. It was odd how after spending just a bit of time with them, you had grown even fonder of the two. Once your hangover had finally faded, Sans had, once more, told you that he liked you quite a bit. The sheer sentence had caused you to blush madly then as giddy joy spread in your chest. Sometimes it seemed like silly things could lead to good ones.

You had exchanged numbers with the skeleton brothers and told that you would call when you were free and the three of you would spend a day out somewhere fun, but it had not happened: you were not free at all. Your mother had gotten ill all of a sudden and you had been forced to fly to her. As you were the eldest in your family, it was your duty to take care of her. Work had given you some time off, thus you did not need to worry about such, but you still felt incredibly unsettled about whatever that was going on. You had exchanged a rushed text or two with your friends and even Sans who - according to Papyrus who wrote to you just ten minutes after you have explained your situation to his brother - had grown worried about you instantly. You knew that he was somewhat right: you were stressed,

Your mother was... a unique person. You loved her, yes, but at times it felt like you only felt so strongly for her because she was your family - and your sole parent left after your father had ran off when you were ten or so. It had clearly been because of your mother. Now, she was not... _bad_ , in the sense of hurting you. No.

But she was... very forceful and loud Even when bound to bed by pneumonia that at first had even risked her life, she could not stop yelling about everything and anything. You never did anything right for her despite trying again and again until _your_ head hurt and _your_ throat burnt from crying. You would often go to sleep in your old room, sniffing as the words she had tossed at you in the day echoed in your head. They had never been vulgar, just painful. At one instance, you had accidentally put two sugars into her tea instead of one: she had grumbled about it for two hours straight until she found something else to be mad at you about. Your sisters and brother came and went from time to time, always sighing at how you just bore with your mother's words. They had long learnt how to talk back, how to put her off for a little while, even how to make her guilty. Your youngest sister had even hit her once, albeit accidentally. You had only heard the story but the sheer mention of it would cause your heart to swell with guilt. You could have never done something like that and thus, you were ashamed of your sister. Then again, you had not been there, you did not know what exactly had happened.

It had taken you nearly three weeks but you were back home, legs shaking as you stumbled into your apartment building. Surprising even yourself, your legs took you to the _skeleton brother's_ door.You wanted to turn your back and walk to your own apartement but for some reason, you did not do it. Maybe you needed the comfort that Papyrus's silly attitude or Sans's stupid puns and touches provided you with..Maybe you just did not want to be alone. After all, you were quite..tired. Emotionally. Exhausted even. But recharging all alone did not sound good. If anything, it made your stomach churn painfully. You wanted to be around people - well, monsters - that appreciated you and oddly enough, to first that had come to your mind had been your neighbours.

The door opened and your nearly fell into Sans's arms, tears of frustration in your eyes."C..can I hang out here for just a bit?" you asked softly, voice wavering.

You saw rage on those dark eyes as for a moment, those pinpricks of light faded. But no matter how the skeleton tried to make you tell him what had happened, you just shook your head. You just needed to rest a bit, maybe fool around so you could take your mind off your mother.

"Just...I just had a rough day. Flight and all. It was bad." you lied after he shot you another curious glance, leading you to the couch. You collapsed on it a moment later, pulling your legs under you with a sigh. You peeked up at Sans shyly, already feeling a little better. Maybe you had just needed to slip away from your mother's poisonous presence.

"You look like you had a few bad days at the least," Sans sighed and plopped down next to you."Papyrus was getting worried since first you said you will be back soon. Three weeks isn't soon, babe."

"My mom just got better." you mumbled and looked away for a moment, yawning."But she's good now. Will only have to visit her for the holidays."

"I see:" Sans patted your back a little awkwardly as if he was not sure what to do. After all, there you were, suddenly barging on him..again. You were too drained to actually feel ashamed for your silliness at the moment.

"Flying sucked, too." you mumbled suddenly, voice even quieter than before."This lady kept on coughing next to me. She looked so sick...it hurt." You mumbled."And a baby kept on wailing..."

Without you noticing, you gradually slipped into a deep sleep, mumbling even as you travelled through the land of dreams. Sans just sat there, pulling you on his lap so you could be a little more comfortable. Then again, you _were_ his girlfriend. He didn't need any excuse to hold you.

Or so he told himself as he thought of a way to find out just what had broken your spirits down so badly. This was nor normal...This wasn't you.

**Author's Note:**

> imsorry.  
> (actually I'm not. :P)


End file.
